1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to an antenna apparatus of a mobile terminal, and more.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the telecommunication industry has rapidly advanced, mobile terminals such as cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, etc. that perform wireless communication have become a necessity of modern society and an important means of transferring fast changing information.
As everybody knows, today's mobile terminals provide various multimedia functions and are increasingly miniaturized to enable convenient portability, fascinating users. Of the design challenges in these devices, the need to package many parts in a limited space of a miniaturized terminal remains difficult. One component requiring careful consideration is the antenna. In recent designs, antennas have been configured to mount inside the terminal to help realize a terminal that is elegant and small. It is important that such built-in antennas maintain good performance for the relevant communication service band. Generally, as an antenna is larger or positioned away from an interfering element, its performance improves. However, it is difficult to secure a mount space for an antenna in a limited space.
Furthermore, some new mobile terminal designs employ a metal member (for example, a metal frame) for an elegant appearance or reinforcement/support purpose. In the case where this metal member is positioned close to the built-in antenna, the antenna performance may deteriorate. With the trend towards increasing miniaturization, the problem is exacerbated. Thus it is difficult to secure sufficient distance between the built-in antenna and the metal member without degrading antenna performance.
Therefore, a built-in antenna with good antenna performance under this environmental circumstance of the terminal is desired.